


fire blazing, trouble making

by galaxyjun



Series: Buss It Verse [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regular (Music Video), Crime AU, M/M, dumb team antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyjun/pseuds/galaxyjun
Summary: taeyong gives himself two minutes more in bed. just to relax, prepare himself. after all, god knows how long it’s gonna take to find his crew.and with that taeyong exhales, swings his legs out of bed, and goes to start his day.*taeyong has a hell of a time trying to assemble his crew.title from "ready set let's go" - sam tinnesz





	fire blazing, trouble making

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE CRIME AUS

while the custom ring tone for ten’s number usually sends a burst of warmth through taeyong’s chest, at eight am, it only pisses him off. as a result, it’s only natural that he slams his hand on the receiver and barks out a harsh _”what.”_

“aw, is baby upset at the early wake up call?” ten cooes through the receiver. taeyong wants to smash his phone. he settles for grumbling instead.

“unless you’re about to phone sex the fuck out of me, i don’t wanna hear it.” taeyong groans, rolling over. “at least put kun on the phone, he would be a _good_ boyfriend and not bully me first thing in the morning.

“boo hoo, as of right now you’re short one boyfriend so i’m the only one you’ve got.” ten snarks back, but too fond to actually scathe. taeyong has to bite back a smile as he hides his face in a pillow.

“what do you want chittaphon.” he sighs instead of saying any of the mushy things he wants to.

ten sighs. taeyong can hear the rustling of papers. “yukhei went dark on you guys like you asked but the shit he’s sending us is. wild. xiaojun’s putting together a formal report and we need to group call tonight to figure out a plan cause otherwise things in europe are gonna go south and fast.”

taeyong shoots up in bed. “give me a number.”

“seven is the lowest i can put it, and that’s ignoring some details.”

“fuck, okay. it’s an off day so i’ll have to gather the guys. give me a time.”

“nine pm your time. maybe later. you’ve got time, it depends on when yukhei gets to prague.”

taeyong sighs, rolling his neck, cracking it. “alright, see you then.”

“bye doll, stay safe.” and the line goes dead. ten always likes to have the last word.

taeyong gives himself two minutes more in bed. just to relax, prepare himself. after all, god knows how long it’s gonna take to find his crew.

and with that taeyong exhales, swings his legs out of bed, and goes to start his day.

*

mark is easy to find because mark is in his room. it’s expected, because mark never leaves their apartment on their days off, barely even leaves his room. it makes sense, with how much mark flies between america and canada and europe and china, and even when he’s in korea he’s running all over the place, checking up on all their hot spots and kicking ass wherever needed. on days off, mark finds it the best to just. lie down, and not move.

and when taeyong finds him, he’s doing exactly that. book in hand, sprawled on his bed, room messy, leaning back on a tiger. 

taeyong blinks. “that’s a tiger.” he says.

mark looks up from his book. “it’s a tigress.” he says back.

“why?”

mark shrugs. “i wanted a pet. and i was like hey. go hard or go home. but i couldn’t get a baby lion so i settled for the tigress.”

taeyong continues to stare blankly. “her name is striple.” mark says cheerfully. the tigress purrs in affirmation.

“will it eat you?” taeyong asks.

mark shrugs again. “i mean, she hasn’t yet.” he says. he reaches up one hand to scratch behind striple’s ear.

taeyong opens his mouth, closes it, shakes his head and then sighs. “okay, well, just be at the meeting room by nine tonight okay?”

mark yawns, waving a hand. “sure. might get a haircut beforehand though.” he says through his yawn, words all stretched out and strange.

taeyong sighs, and walks out the room. “you do you.” he calls over his shoulder. while mark doesn’t say anything, the tigress makes a low grumble in response. at least someone respects him in this household. 

*

it takes a little more to find doyoung. usually, doyoung’s doing the same thing mark is, lounging in his bed, binging some show, bundled in all his blankets. and taeyong doesn’t blame him, doyoung was the only one of them smart enough to stick a mini fridge in his room. he has plenty of reasons to disappear in there and never come out. fuck, if taeyong was doyoung he would’ve called it quits months ago.

but for once, doyoung’s not in his room. he’s not even in the apartment, an even bigger shocker. no, it takes taeyong twenty minutes to find doyoung, across the street, in their firing range.

doyoung’s not even wearing the proper safety equipment, no protective eyewear in sight as he unloads a semi automatic into a cardboard cutout. his teeth are clearly grit, eyes blazing, knuckles white around the handle of the gun. taeyong looks him over once and decides that he’s better off waiting until the round’s empty before speaking to him.

and it’s when doyoung’s firing an empty chamber and reaching for his next one when taeyong steps forward, calling out that doyoung’s “gonna go fucking deaf without the headphones.”

doyoung barely startles, just glances in his direction and snorts, rolling his neck. “god i fucking wish.” he sighs. he puts the gun down gently, bracing himself against the barrier. “maybe then i could be spared from the incessant dithering of the busan associates.”

“ooh, those are some fancy words.” taeyong teases, grabbing the gun from the bench. it’s an ugly thing, spray painted blue and pink and red and bedazzled around the sides. “why’d you take haechan’s?”

“unsurprisingly, it was the first one i saw.” doyoung says dryly and taeyong throws his head back and cackles. “it wasn’t that funny taeyong.”

“nah fuck you, it was good.” taeyong sighs, handing the gun back to doyoung. “hey, meeting at nine tonight. yukhei has dug some crazy shit up, apparently. try and save your ears for it.”

doyoung sighs. “there better be drinks.” he warns, like he doesn’t bring his own “better quality” drinks to all of their meetings anyways.

taeyong doesn’t even bother justifying it with a response. he just waltzes out the door, throwing an offhanded, “i’m telling haechannie that you took his gun!”

“whore!” doyoung shouts back, not sounding the slightest bit bothered.

*

he sends texts off to the rest of them, not expecting any other response because it’s never really safe to have only one phone at a time, and taeyong never keeps track of who’s carrying what burner phone. but he sends the message anyways, and then heads off to the office because they’re all stupid, someone’s gotta be there.

and sicheng and jungwoo are there. just. not doing what they normally would be doing.

“it’s ten am.” taeyong says, walking onto the roof. the wind ruffles his hair something fierce, and he has to shout to be heard. “it’s ten am and you guys are on the roof??”

jungwoo grins widely. “we have jack daniels!” he shouts gleefully, holding up a bottle that is startling empty.

_”had.”_ sicheng grumbles, yanking at something aggressively. he’s kneeling on the tarmac of the roof in what appears to be mark’s givenchy pants and johnny’s gucci belt, and he has an absurd amount of grease on a jacket that’s probably worth more than the fucking building.

“what are you guys even doing up here?” taeyong asks, leaning against the edge. a couple years ago, he would’ve pissed his pants even coming up so high. last week he jumped out of a burning helicopter because johnny thought it would be fun to shoot rockets at it. oh how things change.

jungwoo blows air into the empty jack daniels bottle for at least three seconds before speaking. “new rappel gear.” he hums. “figured it’s good to test now.”

taeyong frowns. “in broad daylight?”

sicheng scoffs. “please. like half the cops aren’t on our payroll.”

“it’s the principal of it.” taeyong insists, but sicheng just rolls his eyes and goes back to the rappel. the disrespect.

“watcha want yongie?” jungwoo cuts in cheerfully, knees pulled to his chest, cheek smushed and looking deceptively adorable. taeyong quietly reminds himself that he’s seen jungwoo crush a man’s testicles with a sledgehammer. 

“meeting later tonight. nine o’ clock. don’t die before then.”

“no promises!” jungwoo declares, grin wide. sicheng just waves, and with that taeyong figures that it’s time for him to take his leave.

*

taeyong gets a text in the car. never a good thing. he’s almost too scared to open it but driver kim snorts and tells him to stop being a pussy. which like, fair, but the insult still smarts anyways.

 **my beautiful sunshine child who i wanna kill only Sometimes**  
hey hung im out 

**you**  
figured

 **my beautiful sunshine child who i wanna kill only Sometimes**  
like. with friends

 **you**  
oh  
OH  
hyuck,

 **my beautiful sunshine child who i wanna kill only Sometimes**  
dont

 **you**  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **my beautiful sunshine child who i wanna kill only Sometimes**  
HYUNG THEYRE FRiENDS

 **you**  
okay okay dfhgjskdjfhghdjska  
what are y’all doing?

 **my beautiful sunshine child who i wanna kill only Sometimes**  
we’re @ nana’s house  
playing video games  
just the 4 of us

 **you**  
…hyuck

 **my beautiful sunshine child who i wanna kill only Sometimes**  
i WANNA KiSS SO BAD

 **you**  
which one??

 **my beautiful sunshine child who i wanna kill only Sometimes**  
a l l o f t h e m 

**you**  
omg rip

 **my beautiful sunshine child who i wanna kill only Sometimes**  
pray for me hyung 

**you**  
lmao nyways try and make it back to hq by 9, yukhei’s got some shit to drop

 **my beautiful sunshine child who i wanna kill only Sometimes**  
okayyyyyyyyyy

 **you**  
stay safe !!

 **my beautiful sunshine child who i wanna kill only Sometimes**  
i will i love you!!!

driver kim looks in the rearview mirror. “are you gonna cry every single time you text him?”

“shut up.” taeyong sniffles, wiping his eyes. driver kim sighs and rolls up the divider, giving taeyong time to mourn for his shot heart in peace.

*

taeyong is going to kill yuta and jaehyun.

“i’m gonna _murder_ you fuckers.” he snarls, throwing open the doors to yuta’s garage. “why didn’t either of you tell _anyone_ where you were going?”

jaehyun looks up. his eyes are red. he’s so fucking high. “dunno.” he shrugs. “jus’ forgot.” he gives a dopey smile to taeyong, and it takes every ounce of self restraint in taeyong to not clock him across the jaw.

“hey taeyong!” yuta shouts, waving from the back of the garage. he’s got an old fashioned welder’s mask pushed halfway up his head, the welder in his hand, still red from the heat. “sorry about it, figured you wouldn’t need us today!”

taeyong’s eye twitches. “you should always assume that i may need you at any second. it took me at least three hours to find you sons of bitches!”

jaehyun giggles. “butcha found us.”

taeyong closes his eyes. breathes in for ten, out for ten. in the background, jaehyun giggles incessantly. yuta’s started welding again, loudly, not helping the situation at all. “what on earth,” taeyong starts, very slowly. “were you two even doing here?”

yuta slips his mask up again, beaming. “we’re gonna attach jet boosters to the go kart.” he says happily. taeyong notes that his eyes are red as well. he also notes that he might need to purchase two caskets by the end of the day.

taeyong inhales calmly. “we’ve got a meeting at nine.” he says, not bothering to explain further. “sober up and be there.”

jaehyun spins in the chair. “sure fam.” he sighs, closing his eyes. taeyong turns to walk out.

“BYE YONGIE!” yuta shouts behind him. taeyong flips him off, not even bothering to turn around.

*

fortunately, taeyong knows exactly where to find johnny and taeil. unfortunately, he finds them making out on top of one of the bikes in the arcade. 

“really.” he sighs. taeil breaks away from johnny’s lips and attaches himself to his neck, eyes flashing with a grin when johnny moans brokenly above him. taeyong’s lip curls. “hey, fuckers, your boss is talking to you.”

johnny pushes himself off of taeil, sounding all too broken when he asks what the fuck taeyong wants. “seriously.” he continues. “can’t a man get his arcade fuck on in peace.”

“no.” taeyong sternly says without any hesitation. “you cannot.”

taeil shakes his head mournfully. “shame.” he says. he swings his legs sideways off of the bike to face taeyong. he looks too fucking pleased with himself. “and what do you want mister crime lord?”

“i want you guys to get your asses back to hq for a meeting. yukhei’s apparently got some crazy shit about the situation in europe.”

“ah those europeans.” johnny says fondly for no apparent reason. taeil stares at him like the moon is contained within his asshole. 

“when do you want us there?” taeil asks, still somewhat dreamily. taeyong feels like vomiting, but he checks his watch nonetheless. it’s a dumb watch to check, something awfully gaudy and ugly, so ornate taeyong has to squint to read the time, but he’s able to discern it after a moment.

“…it’s nine.” taeyong says numbly. “ah fuck, we’re late.”

“we gotta head back now?” johnny huffs. “i didn’t even get to play the claw machines.”

taeil kisses his pout. “i’ll rob so many claw machines for you darling.”

“but baby, it’s just not the same!”

“can you fuckers _please_ get a move on?” taeyong snaps. he spins the bike keys in his hands. “i’ll take johnny’s bike, so just double up on taeil’s and try not to pull over for motorcycle sex.”

johnny’s not even phased by the revelation that taeyong’s stolen his keys. “okay!” he says, all too happy for someone who basically was just robbed. “meet you there yongles.”

taeyong frowns. “don’t call me that.” he says, quite offended. johnny winks, taeyong glares, taeil snickers, and they leave the arcade like that. a fucking squad, if you will.

*

when taeyong throws open the door to the meeting room, sweaty, out of breath, needing a real fucking stiff drink, donghyuck is perched on the table, arm pointed towards him. “YOU’RE LATE.” he bellows.

taeyong blinks, and turns to mark. “how long has he been standing there?”

“like twenty minutes.” mark sighs. his tigress sits next to him, at attention. she seems to be staring at a very tired looking jaehyun, who’s slumped over on the table. next to him, yuta looks very awake, snuggling his face into a dead-eyed sicheng’s neck.

the door swings open behind taeyong again. “hey guys!” johnny says cheerfully, before slamming into taeyong’s back. “mark is that a fucking _tiger??”_

mark throws his hands in the air. “it’s a tigress!”

“why—“

“they were going to put her down, i couldn’t let it happen!”

“did you steal it?”

“…it wasn’t acquired with legal means—“

“thank god.” doyoung sighs. “i don’t have to write that in as an expense.”

jungwoo raises a hand. “are we gonna start the meeting?” he asks innocently. taeil drops himself down in the seat next to him, kicking his feet up on the table and reclining. 

taeyong sighs and presses his temples. “lemme get kun on the call and we’ll start.”

“oh i’m here.” a voice says, and the projector lights up. kun and ten, in bed, hair still wet, screen grainy, but taeyong’s heart swoops all the same. “baby, you’re not gonna believe what’s going on in europe. it’s fucking crazy.”

taeyong looks around the room. looks at his crew of ten fucking misfits, each of them weirder than the last, and he laughs. he grins at the camera, at kun and ten, and says, “try me.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is so self indulgent i didnt edit this at all and i have so many other things to work on but the au concept and everything is so Sexy i love these young gods MWAH
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/maplemarkle) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/kyunset)


End file.
